bionicle_musicfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bleed It Out
Bleed It Out ist die zweite Single und Song Nummer 4 in Minutes To Midnight, Linkin Park's 3. Studio-Album. Charts Musikvideo thumb|left|Linkin Park im Video thumb|300px|left|Das Video Bionicle-Musikvideos Lyrics Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time Hand grenade pins in every line Throw 'em up and let something shine Going out of my fucking mind Filthy mouth, no excuse Find a new place to hang this noose String me up from atop these roofs not it tight so I won't get loose Truth is, you can stop and stare Run myself out and no one cares Dug the trench out, laid down there With a shovel up out of reach somewhere Yeah, someone pour it in Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out, go, stop the show Choppy words and a sloppy flow Shotgun opera, lock and load Cock it back and then watch it go Mama, help me, I've been cursed Death is rollin' in every verse Candy paint on his brand new hearse Can't contain him, he knows he works Fuck, this hurts, I won't lie Doesn't matter how hard I try Half the words don't mean a thing And I know that I won't be satisfied So why try ignoring him Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out, I've opened up these scars I'll make you face this I've pulled myself so apart I'll make you face this Now I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out I bleed it out I bleed it out Übersetzung Ja, hier sind wir nun zum hundertsten Mal, Handgranatenstifte an jeder Grenze. Wirf’ sie weg und lass etwas leuchten, herausgehend aus meinem Verstand. Dreckiges Maul, keine Entschuldigung. Finde einen neuen Platz, um die Schlinge auszuhängen. Erhäng’ mich oben an diesen Dächern. Knote es fest, sodass ich nicht verloren gehe. Die Wahrheit ist, du kannst anhalten und glotzen Ich verblutete und niemanden kümmert es, ich hob’ den Graben aus und lag hier unten. Mit einer Schaufel, irgendwo unerreichbar. Ja, jemand schüttete es zu, mach es wieder zu einer Dreck-Tanzfläche. Sprich deine Gebete und stampf’ hinein, wenn sie diesen Refrain einspielen… Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, los, halte die Vorführung. Abgehackte Wörter und schlampige Bewegung. Schrotflinten-Oper, entsichern und laden. Gewehrhahn zurück und dann sieh wie es geht. Mama hilf mir, ich bin scheußlich gewesen, der Tot rotiert in jeder Strophe. Bonbonfarbe auf seinem brandneuen Leichenwagen. Konnte ihn nicht kontrollieren, er weiß, er arbeitet. Scheiß auf diese Schmerzen, ich will nich lügen, es spielt keine Rolle, wie sehr ich mich anstrenge. Die Hälfte der Wörter hat keine Bedeutung, und ich werde nicht zufrieden sein. Also warum versuchen ihn zu ignorieren, mach es wieder zu einer Dreck-Tanzfläche. Sprich deine Gebete und stampf’ hinein, wenn sie diesen Refrain einspielen… Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus. Ich öffne diese Narben, ich werde es dir vor Augen halten. Ich schleppe mich selbst so weit, ich werde es dir vor Augen halten, jetzt. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus, grabe tiefer, nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Nur um es wegzuwerfen. Ich blute es heraus. Ich blute es heraus. Ich blute es heraus. Tribut zu Krika, Meinung von Helios